Diario de un vampiro
by moritha
Summary: Que sucedería si encontraras una chica especial diferente a ti, diferente a lo que eres pero por algún motivo no quieres alejarte de ella, haciendo todo lo posible para protegerla de quien sea, aunque las reglas de tu naturaleza te lo impidan estarías dispuesto a dar tu vida por ella..eso le sucedió a riven quien ahora intentara estar con ella a costa de su vida..
1. Chapter 1: conociendote por primera vez

Ola esta es mi segunda historia sobre el winx club será un poco diferente..Ya que los personajes son vampiros..Ahora algo importante:  
**winx club no me pertenece, le pertenece a Iginio Straffi & a rambow s.r.l…**otra cosa muy importante es que el apellido de algunos de los personajes que aparecerán aquí..los saque de un libro de **L. **  
algunos aspectos importantes serán estos:  
**.:NARRADOR:.  
.:PUNTO DE VISTA DE UN PERSONAJE:  
~SUEÑOS~  
**ahora sin más que decir los invito a leer..

Diario de un vampiro capitulo 1: Conociéndote por primera vez..

.:NARRADOR:.

era una mañana fría no se veía el sol en el cielo, una chica dormía tranquilamente en su habitación, pronto despertó así dejando ver a una chica de cabellos negro-azules, unos ojos azules eléctrico, la piel blanca & sus labios rojos...ella no tenía idea de que hoy su vida cambiaria para siempre..

vamos musa, querida es tarde-dijo su padre apresurándola  
ya se papa..es solo que no escuche el despertador otra vez-dijo nerviosa bajando las escaleras  
escucha musa querida..hoy te quedaras sola quizá por 2 meses o 3—dijo su padre serio  
es mi primer día aquí & me abandonas-dijo la chica de ojos azules  
vamos no es para tanto por cierto vas tarde te veré en tres meses—dijo su padre  
bien—dijo ella yéndose al colegio

en otra casa un chico de ojos amatista, piel blanca, & cabello morado-fiusha estaba desesperado esperando a su hermana cuya chica tenia ojos azul turquesa, labios anaranjados, cabello rojo-anaranjado & piel blanca…

bloom date prisa vamos tarde—dijo el chico de ojos amatista  
puedes irte riven Salvatore nadie te detiene—dijo la chica segura  
bien nos vemos en el cole—dijo yéndose

la chica salió corriendo de su casa media hora después de su hermano, llevaba mucha prisa pero no corría muy rápido al llegar a la escuela, la inspectora Griselda la detuvo…

señorita Salvatore—dijo la inspectora seria  
inspectora Griselda, que bien se ve hoy..—dijo la joven seria  
tarde otra vez, ahora no puede irse hasta que le muestre la escuela a una nueva estudiante—dijo seria Griselda  
bien—dijo bloom rodando los ojos  
señorita musa, adelante esta en buenas manos—dijo Griselda yéndose  
ola soy musa horton—dijo la joven amablemente  
ola soy bloom Salvatore—dijo saludando

la chica de cabellos rojos-anaranjados le mostro toda la escuela todos los rincones en que lugares podía estar & en cuales no, también le explico que a los de tercer año no se les acerque mucho menos a tres, sus nombres Ice, Darcy, Stormy…después de todo el recorrido le pregunto en que año iría…  
**  
**y bien en qué año iras.?—dijo la joven sonriendo  
en segundo espero que me vaya bien—dijo nerviosa  
que coincidencia...yo voy en segundo ven este es el salón—dijo entrando bloom  
señorita Salvatore tarde otra vez—dijo una voz masculina  
esta vez hay una explicación profesor palladium—dijo segura la chica  
cual es señorita bloom—dijo mirándola enojado  
ella pasa musa—dijo bloom señalándola  
bien Salvatore tome asiento, tu musa preséntate a la clase—dijo el profesor  
ola soy musa horton—dijo saludando  
bien puede tomar asiento por ahí, junto al joven Salvatore—dijo señalando un asiento

.:MUSA:.

Me senté junto al chico de ojos amatista no se pero hacían que mi mirada se perdiera en ellos, supongo que es hermano de bloom por el apellido, espero almenoz bueno ya conozco a alguien el no parece muy cómodo con migo espero que todo salga bien..

ola soy riven—dijo el sonriendo  
ola..soy musa como ya debes saber—dije nerviosa  
y como te fue con mi hermana—dijo riendo  
bien, aunque un poco alterada—dije sonriendo un poco  
ella siempre ah sido así—dijo mirándome fijamente  
no lo se muy bien pero me parece agradable—dije riendo  
espera te presentare al resto—dijo ablándale a unos chicos & chicas—el es sky el novio de bloom, bloom bueno ya la conoces, ella es flora la más dulce de todos, el helio su novio, stella bueno una fanática por la moda, Brandon su novio..y finalmente yo..—dijo sonriendo  
ola—dije tímidamente

el timbre sonó muy rápido, salimos al descanso el cual dura más o menos una hora pensaba estar sola pero bloom & stella me llamaron para que fuera con ellos estábamos tranquilos platicando pronto llego una chica..de cabello castaño obscuro, ojos del mismo color y piel un poco morena me miraba con odio..es decir yo no la conocía & ella ya me odiaba genial pensé..mi primer dia y alguien ya me odia sin conocerme…

veo que tienen una nueva amiga—dijo riendo la chica  
si no te incumbe, darcy—dijo bloom a la defensiva  
estas muerta—me dijo mirándome fijamente  
lárgate darcy—dijo stella mientras sus ojos se tornaban negros totalmente  
asi es que ella es de tercero cierto—dije nerviosa  
si no te le acerques es muy presumida—dijo lora riendo  
bien, stella puedo preguntarte algo—dije sacándola del trance  
que quieres saber musa.?—dijo volteando a verme pero sus ojos ya eran color avellana otra vez  
no olvídalo—dije nerviosa  
jóvenes no habrá clases hasta mañana a partir de ahora, pueden irse o quedarse otro rato—dijo la inspectora Griselda yéndose

bueno almenoz podre volver a casa temprano e llorar en mi almohada por los próximos tres meses que estaré sola...al final no importa mucho ya lo eh estado muchas veces…

musa estas bien—dijo Brandon  
si, solo debo irme a casa—dije levantándome  
bien te acompaño—dijo riven levantándose también  
riven, por favor..no olvides las reglas—dijo bloom seria  
eso bueno las reglas se hicieron para romperse cierto—dijo riendo  
bien vamos—dije nerviosa  
ahora dime, que te trae por aquí—pregunto riven seguro  
ah..Solo un cambio de vida eso es todo—dije sonriendo  
valla escogiste el lugar indicado—dijo riendo  
si eso espero…  
bien musa llegamos, supongo—dijo mirando mi casa  
gracias por acompañarme—dije dándole un beso en la mejilla para despedirme  
de nada—dijo yéndose

.:RIVEN:.

llegue a casa rápido es decir quién podría ganarle a un vampiro corriendo..Nadie..Más que otro, entre por la ventana de mi cuarto como es costumbre..Pero tal fue mi sorpresa ver a bloom sentada en el escritorio con mirada acusadora..

Bloom—dije furioso nadie puede entrar en mi habitación  
riven, ahora dime te has enamorado—dijo riendo  
sabes que no—dije serio  
vamos el te acompaño no se lo dices a cualquier chica—dijo riendo divertida  
tal vez si, ahora fuera de mi habitación—dije sacándola  
bien hermanito—dijo cerrando la puerta

en cuanto se fue tome el diario que me dio mi padre según el era importante escribir lo que sucedía en el, ami bueno no me importaba mucho que sucedía pero tenía que escribirlo de igual manera…

_18-marzo-13  
03:51 horas_

hoy era un día normal según lo parecía entro una chica nueva a la clase, es hermosa no se pero siento un instinto protector, me atrae tanto no se que sucede en mi cabeza es la primera chica que hace que me sienta así cuando darcy hoy la ofendió sentí ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, no sé qué es lo que pueda llegar a pasar si sigo con esto tal vez ponga en peligro mi vida..o aun peor la suya solo entiendo y siento que no debo alejarme de ella por nada del mundo, llevo vivo más de 3 siglos soy ya muy viejo en cierto termino ya que parezco de 18, no importa mucho ahora es decir mi vida comienza a cobrar otro sentido, algo que pensé jamás sentir..creo que tal vez bloom tenga razón & me haya enamorado así de rápido de musa, prometo que cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño..Terminara muerto…

Riven..


	2. Chapter 2: descubriendo tu secreto

Ola esta es mi segunda historia sobre el winx club será un poco diferente..Ya que los personajes son vampiros..Ahora algo importante:  
**winx club no me pertenece, le pertenece a Iginio Straffi & a rambow s.r.l…**otra cosa muy importante es que el apellido de algunos de los personajes que aparecerán aquí..los saque de un libro de **L. **  
algunos aspectos importantes serán estos:  
**.:NARRADOR:.  
.:PUNTO DE VISTA DE UN PERSONAJE:  
~SUEÑOS~  
*PALABRAS EN LA MENTE***  
ahora sin más que decir los invito a leer..

Diario de un vampiro capitulo 2: descubriendo tu secreto

.:MUSA:.

Era temprano de echo eran las seis de la mañana, ayer tuve un día bueno en mi primer día de clases, bloom se comporto muy bien es como una verdadera amiga y aunque no la conozco mucho bueno no quiero alejarme de ella, por otra parte esta riven..Tiene algo una sensación extraña es muy frio en algunas ocasiones según me han dicho pero yo no lo creo..Pronto Salí de mis pensamientos por que llamaron a la puerta..

Quien—dije extrañada por la hora.  
Yo, riven—dijo serio.  
Pero que haces aquí?—dije extrañada con la puerta abierta.  
Solo vine a ver cómo te encontrabas se que tu padre se fue—dijo fríamente.  
bien, pasa—dije rodando los ojos, aunque estaba feliz.  
es bonita—dijo mirando mi casa.  
Bueno gracias, se hace lo que se puede—dije riendo.  
y bien no piensas cambiarte—dijo sonriendo.

o cielos no me había dado cuenta de que aun estaba en pijama cielos, tengo tanta vergüenza puedo sentir mis mejillas arder y tomar un color rojo…

musa—dijo sacándome del trance.  
a, si espera puedes sentarte—dije subiendo a mi habitación.  
Bien—dijo sentándose en el sofá..

subí a mi habitación empecé a cambiarme, me puse una camisa blanca de manga ¾ una falda color azul con franjas rojas, una chamarra que llegaba hasta antes de mi cintura..color roja con franjas azules, & unos zapatos rojos..Con calcetas blancas después baje ya estaba lista..

Valla te vez—dijo mirándome sorprendido.  
basta riven no me mires así—dije sonrojándome.  
lista para irnos—pregunto serio.  
si, creo que si vamos—dije tomando las llaves de la casa.

salimos de mi casa a las 7 la entrada al colegio era 7:30 por lo cual no había prisa..riven se ofreció a llevar mi mochila, ami bueno no me incomodaba en nada así que se la di, caminábamos en silencio la verdad no era uno desagradable era todo lo contrario, pronto estábamos cerca de la escuela..al estar frente a ella las miradas se fijaron sobre nosotros…

solo ignóralos—dijo serio.  
bien, aunque es difícil ignorar miradas asi—dije nerviosa.  
oye..tranquila—dijo sonriendo un poco.  
bien..y donde esta bloom—pregunte sonriendo.  
llegara tarde..veras como la regañan—dijo serio.  
Riven..puedo preguntarte algo.?—dije nerviosa.  
si, claro—dijo fríamente.  
es decir..tu—dije pensando si decirle o no mis sospechas.  
que sucede—dijo deteniéndose.  
esqe bueno se que tal vez..  
no..musa!—dijo quitándome de ser atropellada.

estaba en shock es decir como pudo saber que el carro venia a por mi, yo no lo escuche siquiera venir de ninguna parte…

gra..gracias—dije en shock.  
deberías tener mas cuidado—dijo preocupado.  
deberíamos entrar..es tarde—dije nerviosa.  
bien—dijo caminando.

entramos a clase riven tenia razón eran las ocho y bueno bloom seria regañada otra vez, no entiendo por que llega tan tarde es decir..riven llega temprano..siento algo en mi corazón que me dice que me quede cerca de el pero..otra parte me dice que corro peligro estando cerca de el..

Puedo pasar—dijo bloom nerviosa.  
señorita Salvatore..es la quinta vez esta semana valla por su reporte—dijo Griselda.  
bien—dijo ella rodando los ojos.  
ahora como les decía, las plantas son esenciales para el oxigeno..—dijo seria.  
riven ahora que—dijo sky riendo.  
no lo se tu novia será castigada..—dijo riven serio.  
jajá vale oye musa, debo hablar con riven en el descanso no te importaría quedarte con bloom—dijo sky nervioso.  
no para nada—dije sonriendo.  
Señorita horton..a la dirección—dijo Griselda molesta.  
Pero por qué—dije desafiándola.  
por hablar en mi clase, ahora a la dirección—dijo gritando.  
bien—dijo rodando los ojos y levantándome enojada.

.:RIVEN:.

musa salió molesta, creo que se le pasara en un rato..después ire a ver como sigue..es hora del descanso ni ella ni bloom volvieron a clases por lo cual perdieron dos clases..seguidas..

riven—dijo sky.  
dime sky ahora que pasa—dije fríamente.  
te lo ah dicho bloom ya.?—dijo nervioso.  
anda déjate de rodeos, eres un vampiro no un humano dime que pasa—dije serio.  
recuerdas a darcy..—dijo nervioso.  
escucha sky ya dilo de una vez—dije perdiendo la paciencia.  
Bien..es una de ellos, es una mujer lobo o algo así—dijo impaciente.  
demonios—dije sabiendo que trataría de deshacerse de musa.  
esto es serio riven—dijo serio.  
vez..por esto no quería esta vida..por eso no quería ser un asesino a sangre fría, no quería ser un vampiro.!—dije gritando enojado.  
ri..Riven—dijo musa asustada.  
Musa yo—dije tratando de explicarle.  
No te me acerques—grito asustada.  
solo déjame explicarte—dije intentando acercarme a ella.  
no..no—dijo saliendo corriendo ajustada..justo lo que no quería que pasara.

*riven darcy va tras ella*-dijo bloom nerviosa.  
*intenta seguirla voy enseguida*-dije odiándome ami mismo.  
*la tiene en el bosque, esta atrapada*-dijo bloom seria.  
*detenla*-dije corriendo en camino hacia el bosque..

ahora que—dijo sky corriendo a lado mio.  
no me perdonare si le sucede algo—dije serio.  
darcy suéltala—escuche decir a bloom furiosa.  
por qué es decir una humana mas una menos—dijo riendo.  
suéltala—dije listo para atacarla.  
ah ah ah si te acercas la mato—tu eliges.  
riven ayúdame—dijo casi sin aire.  
solo déjala..que quieres—dije rindiéndome.  
Quiero que desaparezca—dijo aventándola contra un árbol, el sonido que salió fue muy fuerte.  
estas muerta—dijo bloom abalanzándose sobre ella.

tome en mis brazos a musa inconsciente la lleve a mi casa por seguridad la recosté en el sofá, se veía mal, no sabía cómo habían estado finalmente la cosas entre la pelea de bloom & darcy, no me preocupa mucho ya que sky esta con ella, stella & flora se acercaron rápidamente al verla inconsciente…

que hiciste riven—dijo stella alterada.  
yo no—dije nervioso.  
la mordiste—dijo flora histérica.  
no, la ataco darcy—dije preocupado.  
riven esta muy débil—dijo helio tomando su pulso.  
yo la cuidare me ire con ella a su casa—dije tomando el diario que me dio mi padre y tomándola en brazos a ella.

_19-marzo-13  
03:40  
estoy con musa es su casa esta muy mal, no sé qué vaya a suceder solo sé que no quiero perderla no quiero que se valla de mi lado se que ella no tomo muy bien el que yo fuera un vampiro pero no podría resistir el dolor de que muera por culpa mia por no defenderla como lo había prometido, no se si ella pueda perdonarme._

riven.

riven—pregunto ella muy débil.  
musa..estas bien—pregunte preocupado.  
me siento adolorida, seguro fue por el golpe que recibi.  
no te preocupes te voy a cuidar, no volveré a dejar que nadie te haga daño te lo prometo—dije tomándola de la mano.


	3. Chapter 3: conociendo tu pasado

Ola esta es mi segunda historia sobre el winx club será un poco diferente..Ya que los personajes son vampiros..Ahora algo importante:  
**winx club no me pertenece, le pertenece a Iginio Straffi & a rambow s.r.l…**otra cosa muy importante es que el apellido de algunos de los personajes que aparecerán aquí..los saque de un libro de **L. **  
algunos aspectos importantes serán estos:  
**.:NARRADOR:.  
.:PUNTO DE VISTA DE UN PERSONAJE:  
~SUEÑOS~  
*PALABRAS EN LA MENTE***  
ahora sin más que decir los invito a leer..  
**Eugesilva:**** gracias por tu reviews am & si voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto y seguido posible, eh igual cuídate y besos.  
****  
Winxmusa**: **lo cierto es que casi no leo los libros de crepúsculo por otra parte sale un poco de mi imaginación & de ayuda de una de mis amigas pero tal vez después tome ideas de un libro a por cierto que bueno que te guste la historia & aquí esta el otro capítulo..Gracias por tu reviews, cuídate y besos.**

Diario de un vampiro capitulo 3: conociendo tu pasado.

.:BLOOM:.

después de salvar a musa, me lance contra darcy la verdad vi difícil el ganarle pero gracias a sky pude hacerlo, no logramos deshacernos de ella solo la herimos lo suficiente para que se ausente un buen tiempo..pienso que esta situación podría matar a musa..Después de un rato volví a casa..

Hija, donde esta tu hermano—escuche decir a mi padre, hasta donde yo sabía no volvería hasta dentro de unos meses.  
Esta..en bueno tuvo que salir—dije mintiendo.  
Bien en cuanto llegue, tengo que hablar con el—dijo serio.  
Bien ire a buscarlo con stella & flora—dije seria.  
bien—dijo fríamente.

en si mi padre a sido haci desde que bueno nuestra madre murió para el fue difícil, pero también intento salvarla con el veneno para convertirla en uno de nosotros..lo cual bueno hay veces que el veneno no supera ni a la muerte…pronto llegamos a la casa de musa…

riven, papa regreso—dije seria.  
eso es imposible se supone que—dijo fríamente.  
bien ahora como esta musa—dije preocupada.  
esta bien aunque bueno cansada por el golpe—dijo riven serio.  
tengo que irme, tenemos que irnos—dije seria.  
y que le decimos a jake?—dijo stella.  
díganle que no regresare hasta dentro de..unas semanas—dijo el seguro.  
nos matara lo sabes—dije yéndome.

.:MUSA:.

~musa~

sabes musa deberías haber muerto hoy…  
que..quieres darcy..  
quiero verte muerta  
eso no pasara jamás, lo sabes mejor que yo..  
ahhh..basta  
no, no ayúdenme noo!

~fin sueño musa~

noo—desperté gritando.  
estas bien musa?—escuche decir a riven.  
por favor no te vallas, no me dejes sola—dije abrazándolo, asi sintiendo su frio cuerpo.  
sabes que jamás te dejare—dijo abrazándome.  
Gracias—dije llorando.  
Que paso, que soñaste?—dijo intrigado.  
Preferiría olvidarlo si no te importa—dije sollozando.  
Claro que no te entiendo—dijo besándome en los labios.

me beso..es decir no lo esperaba..esto es demasiado, para un día pero no importa todo esta bien si el esta cerca, al sentir sus labios sobre los míos sentí los suyos, muy fríos…

y eso porque fue—pregunte aun confundida.  
no lo se, solo me deje llevar perdóname—dijo serio.  
no, no importa—dije aferrándome más a él.  
escucha, perdóname por no haber estado ahí, por no haberte dicho quien era en realidad—dijo el mirándome fijamente.  
bien, ahora podrías contarme mas de ti—dije nerviosa.  
si, podría pero no se cómo lo tomes—dijo tranquilo.  
lo tomare con calma no te preocupes—dije mirándolo a los ojos.  
bien todo paso en el año 1713, tenia 18 vivíamos bien al menos hasta ese entonces era humano, mi madre ella murió recién nació bloom ella ya era mitad humano-mitad vampiro antes de nacer mi madre se negaba a ser convertida aun..hasta estar segura de ver a bloom el tiempo paso muy rápido pero la verdad era que con cada día que pasaba el cuerpo de mi madre se rompía en pedazos pero aun asi ella se negaba a convertirse en una vampiro..Después todo se rompió en pedazos el dia que nació bloom mi madre murió mi padre intento convertirla fue terrible ver como intentaba salvarla lo cierto es que hay cosas que el veneno no supera..  
yo lo siento, no debí preguntar—dije con lagrimas en los ojos.  
Tranquila..Después bloom no sabia controlarse hubo un dia en que mi padre nos dejo solos bloom solo era una bebe de un año, fue un accidente me mordió logre dejarla en su cuna, pero a los diez minutos sentí calor, un ardor horrible dentro de mí..Sentí que me quemaba, después todo era negro, desperté siendo esto que soy...esa es mi historia—dijo tranquilo.  
cielos no imagine que—dije bajando la mirada.  
ehy no te culpes—dijo tomando mi rostro ente sus manos frias.  
bien—dije mas calmada.  
quieres saber los poderes que tienen cada uno.?—dijo mirándome.  
si no te importa.—dije nerviosa.  
bien, bloom ella tiene una fuerza increíble, podría romper cualquier cosa, también posee la habilidad de saber si mientes o no, por otra parte esta sky el puede conocer las intenciones de las personas sin preguntar, al igual que bloom la fuerza es demasiada, flora en si bueno solo ve lo que sucederá en un futuro, helio el bueno lo mismo que flora, stella ella lee los pensamientos, puede controlarte contra tu voluntad, ve el futuro y hasta ahora es la más rápida, su novio Brandon él sabe lo que harás antes de que pienses en ello & finalmente yo..puedo leer los pensamientos, puedo controlar la voluntad de los demás, siento las emociones eh intenciones de las personas, puedo ver el pasado de las personas, mi fuerza es igual a la de bloom..—dijo sonriendo un poco.  
gracias por confiar en mi—dije feliz.  
ahora podrías esperar aquí—dijo saliendo.

.:RIVEN:.

_20-marzo-13  
_06:21  
_estoy en casa de musa, le acabo de contar todo sobre mi, ya no tengo mas que ocultarle eh sido muy sincero, solo hay una cosa que me tiene preocupado todos deben preguntarse el como es que un vampiro se preocupa por un humano eso es muy fácil, el amarlo mas que cualquier otra cosa, ahora solo espero poder estar siempre con ella._

riven.

toma debes tener hambre—dije dándole fruta.  
no debiste molestarte—dijo comiendo un poco.  
sabes tal vez no deberíamos ir al colegio—dije serio.  
esta bien, solo prométeme estar con migo pase lo que pase—dijo sonriendo.  
lo prometo—dije besándola en la mejilla.  
sabes riven, podrías llamas a alguien—dijo preocupada.  
si a quien?—dije serio.  
a una amiga se llama layla—dijo sonriendo.  
bien la llamaremos mañana—dije abrazándola.  
podrías abrazarme hasta que me quede dormida—dijo recostándose en mi pecho, haciendo que una sensación eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo.  
si, no te preocupes aquí estaré cuando despiertes—dije tapándola con una frazada.

musa se quedo dormida recargada en mi pecho no puedo negar que me guste que este tan cerca de mi..pronto llego la mañana despertó con una sonrisa…mirándome con sus ojos color azules eléctrico, esos ojos que me dan paz y confianza…

*riven donde estas*  
*estoy fuera que necesitas*  
*que vuelvas enseguida se lo que haces*  
*escucha jake, no puedes decirme que hacer no eres mi padre*  
*tal vez no biológico pero te eh cuidado*  
*eso lo se solo no me alejare de ella*  
*riven date cuenta que estas arriesgando su vida*

riven estas bien—dijo musa confundida.  
si solo pensaba—dije tranquilo.  
sabes tengo miedo—dijo mirándome fijamente.  
miedo a que.—pregunte serio.  
miedo a que te vayas, a que te suceda algo por mi culpa—dijo llorando un poco.  
Oye..no llores yo siempre estaré aquí..te amo musa—dije abrazándola.  
yo también te amo riven—dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.  
se que es muy pronto, pero quisieras salir con migo—dije nervioso.  
claro que si, te amo..—dijo sonriendo.  
sabes que yo también, jamás dejare que vuelvan a lastimarte—dije mirándola.


	4. Chapter 4: mi vida en peligro parte 1

Ola esta es mi segunda historia sobre el winx club será un poco diferente..Ya que los personajes son vampiros..Ahora algo importante:  
**winx club no me pertenece, le pertenece a Iginio Straffi & a rambow s.r.l…**otra cosa muy importante es que el apellido de algunos de los personajes que aparecerán aquí..los saque de un libro de **L. **  
algunos aspectos importantes serán estos:  
**.:NARRADOR:.  
.:PUNTO DE VISTA DE UN PERSONAJE:  
~SUEÑOS~  
*PALABRAS EN LA MENTE*  
-LLAMADAS-**

ahora sin más que decir los invito a leer..  
**  
Eugesilva:**** gracias por tu reviews espero que te guste este capítulo, eh igual cuídate y besos.  
****  
Winxmusa**:** qué bueno que te guste la historia & aquí esta el otro capítulo..Gracias por tu reviews, cuídate y besos.**

Diario de un vampiro capitulo 4: negación..

.:NARRADOR:.

era una mañana tranquila, el sol como era de costumbre en magix no brillaba mucho, en una casa se encontraban dos jóvenes un chico y una chica platicaban tranquilamente, sin saber lo que les esperaba…

ya ha pasado una semana riven, no eh llamado a layla o a mi padre—dijo la joven de cabellos azules-negros.  
lo se, puedes llamarlos ahora—dijo el sonriendo.  
bien espera aquí—dijo levantándose del sofá la chica.

-ola musa eres tu-dijo una chica de cabello castaño, piel morena e ojos azules.  
-ola layla que bueno oírte-dijo musa.  
-que tal van las cosas por haya-dijo layla.  
-bueno sufrí un atentado pero estoy bien-dijo musa nerviosa.  
-que como sucedió que acaso no esta tu padre-dijo la chica nerviosa.  
-no, se fue como es su costumbre en fin no importa, ahora como has estado-dijo musa feliz.  
-bien, por cierto tengo una sorpresa para ti-dijo layla.  
-dime qué es?-dijo musa confusa.  
-iré a magix, estaré con tigo durante las vacaciones-dijo la chica feliz.  
-o no, no puedes-dijo musa nerviosa.  
-pero por qué no digo soy médium puedo ayudarte con tu atentado-dijo riendo la chica.  
-mm esta bien te espero cuando llegas-dijo musa indecisa.  
-hoy mismo en la noche estoy en el aeropuerto por cierto te dejo espero poder verte amm cierto también irán tecna, nabu y timmy no importa cierto-dijo preguntando.  
-no, vale los veré aquí yo iré por ustedes-dijo colgando.

.:MUSA:.

riven, puedo pedirte un favor—dije nerviosa.  
si dime que necesitas—dijo mirándome fijamente.  
podrías llevarme al aeropuerto—dije bajando la mirada.  
al aeropuerto?—dijo confundido.  
vendrá layla, con unos amigos—dije odiándome.  
bien, no te preocupes a que hora—dijo abrazándome.  
mm son las 4 y bueno a las 8—dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
Bien, escucha saldré un momento, no tardo—dijo besándome en los labios.  
bien—dije caminando a la cocina.

Encendí el televisor, no había nada interesante pero almenoz serbia de distractor en lo que estaba la cena, no se cómo le diré a layla que salgo con un vampiro, es decir no es necesario decírselo ya que cuando lo vea lo sabrá, bueno espero que todo esté bien almenoz que no intente arrancarle la cabeza y mas tecna..Sonó el teléfono así que conteste.

-musa, hija que tal todo-dijo mi padre.  
-bien vendrán layla, nabu, tecna y timmy de visita-dije feliz.  
-que bueno, ahora te dejo tengo trabajo-dijo colgando.  
-vale adiós-dije colgando también.

las horas pasaban rápido riven aun no llegaba por lo cual, bueno empezaba a preocuparme en si llegaría a tiempo, subí a cambiarme cuando eran las 7:20, me puse unos pantalones azules, un top de color amarillo e unas botas de igual color..Pronto escuche a alguien subir las escaleras..

Lista—escuche decir a riven.  
si, vamos—dije saliendo de mi recamara.  
Esta bien ahora, a quien iremos a traer?—dijo tomándome de la mano.  
a unos amigos, escucha riven una de ellos es médium—dije nerviosa.  
ya veo no te preocupes, tal vez entienda..—dijo abrazándome por la cintura.  
no, lo primero que hará será alejarme de ti, yo no quiero eso—dije abrazándolo.  
bien, ya veremos vamos sube—dijo abriendo la puerta de un carro.  
vale—dije subiendo.  
vamos tarde cierto?—dijo riendo ante la mirada que puse.  
así es, pero no importa seguro esperan—dije riendo.  
ahora dime no, te preocupa que darcy regrese a hacerte daño—pregunto serio.  
si, es decir no..—dije confundida.  
sabes aun no entiendo esas palabras muy bien, menos de ti son un misterio—dijo deteniéndose.  
Misterio o no..soy tu novia..—dije bajando del auto.  
que mejor que eso—dijo besándome la mejilla.  
será mejor esperar dentro hace frio—dije abrochándome la chamarra.  
bien, vamos—dijo tomándome de la mano.

eran las ocho según yo ya tenían que haber llegado, pero incluso unas veces se demoran en bajar mas nabu, siempre da guerra..los minutos pasan aun no hay nada que nos diga que estan aquí o que ya hayan llegado..Pronto sonó mi celular.

-layla pero donde estan llevo media hora esperándolos—dije algo molesta.  
-ya tranquila ya estamos aquí—dijo layla tranquila.  
-bien estoy en—dije pensando un poco.  
-no, no es necesario voltea—dijo colgando.

.:RIVEN:.

layla, tecna, chicos—grito musa feliz.  
ola musa, tiempo sin vernos—dijo su amiga una de pelo rosa.  
Cierto tecna tengo tanto que contaros, pero antes el es riven, mi novio.—dijo sonriendo.  
ola—salude serio.  
ola..esqe acaso eres..?  
si layla cállate—dijo musa interrumpiéndola.  
si no les importa, podemos irnos?—pregunte tranquilo.  
si claro—dijeron todos.  
bien—dije caminando al auto.

íbamos camino a casa de musa, layla con solo verme supo que era ahora cierto hará todo lo posible por separarnos pero no me alejare de musa, nunca lo are así cueste mi vida…

*riven darcy esta aqui*  
*se ah recuperado pronto*  
*lo se pero no esta sola, además sky consiguió la información equivocada*  
*no esta sola?, información equivocada*  
*si ella es un tipo de..bueno no sabemos exactamente solo que, puede tomar la forma que quiere*  
*eso no es normal, ahora hacia donde se dirige*  
*va tras musa*  
*detenla lleva a sky y a bloom con tigo*  
*oh no riven suicidio seguro, pero lo hare*  
*stella eres la más rápida hazlo ya*

riven estas bien?—me pregunto musa preocupada.  
si, solo que hay problemas—dije serio.  
no, no ahora riven, que haremos—dijo musa nerviosa.  
escucha se encargaran stella, bloom & sky—dije serio.  
problemas, que clase de problemas—escuche decir a nabu creo que asi se llama.  
problemas que no entenderas—dijo musa rodando los ojos.  
musa, tenemos que hablar—escuche decir a layla.  
no tengo nada de que hablar con tigo layla, menos si es para lo que ya se—dijo musa decidida.  
bien—dijo molesta.

.:STELLA:.

ola darcy—dije riendo en forma de burla.  
ah, que sorpresa no esperaba visitas de una asesina—dijo mirándome seria.  
asesina, jajaja no me hagas reir, aquí eso lo eres tu—dije furiosa.  
Bien darcy el plan esta hecho iremos hoy para acabar con ella—escuche decir a ice.  
cállate—dijo darcy molesta.  
un plan eh?, seguro de tontas—dijo bloom riendo.  
que es esto una emboscada—dijo stormy apareciendo.  
digamos que contra seis no tienen oportunidad—dije riendo victoriosa.  
seis?—pregunto stormy extrañada..  
ola chicas—dijo sky riendo.  
solo son tres que tontería—dijo ice riendo.  
cuatro diría yo—dijo flora sonriendo.  
cinco, contándome—dijo Brandon serio.  
seis, que pena estan muertas—dijo helio fríamente.  
eso nunca..jamás lograran vencernos..—dijo ice furiosa.  
Veamos, creo que no—dije riendo maliciosamente con mis ojos completamente negros.

Me lance contra ice, los demás contra darcy e stormy las cosas no iban muy bien que digamos ahora, eh podido apenas hacerles unos rasguños, las teníamos eran nuestras por fin acabaríamos con esto, pero flora parecía estar en shock…

flora estas bien—pregunte cansada.  
algo no esta bien—dijo mirando a darcy.  
como que algo no…  
no es ella—dijo flora alterada.  
Maldición—dije enojada.  
Flora que va a suceder—pregunto helio.  
ira tras musa, matara a alguien no puedo ver quien es, se desatara una pelea, musa esta en ella las cosas se ven difíciles musa esta ganando riven intenta detenerla pero es tarde darcy la ah dejado herida..Riven esta descontrolado, es tarde..—dijo flora seria.


	5. Chapter 5: mi vida en peligro parte 2

Ola esta es mi segunda historia sobre el winx club será un poco diferente..Ya que los personajes son vampiros..Ahora algo importante:  
**winx club no me pertenece, le pertenece a Iginio Straffi & a rambow s.r.l…**otra cosa muy importante es que el apellido de algunos de los personajes que aparecerán aquí..los saque de un libro de **L. **  
algunos aspectos importantes serán estos:  
**.:NARRADOR:.  
.:PUNTO DE VISTA DE UN PERSONAJE:  
~SUEÑOS~  
*PALABRAS EN LA MENTE*  
-LLAMADAS-**

ahora sin más que decir los invito a leer..  
**  
Eugesilva:**** gracias por tu reviews, y de hecho para saber si le pasara algo a musa pues tendrás que leer bien el capitulo, ya que sera algo confunso pero espero que te guste igual que los demás eh igual cuídate y besos.  
****  
Winxmusa**:** si eso estaba pensando en leer libros e ver películas algo asi para que se me metan mas ideas a la cabeza, gracias por tu consejo ;) eh igual Gracias por tu reviews, cuídate y besos.**

Diario de un vampiro capitulo 4: negación..parte 2.

.:MUSA:.

llegamos ami casa layla había todo el camino haciendo comentarios, estúpidos e molestos sinceramente no puedo creer que hiciera eso, por otra parte riven debo agradecerle se ah aguantado todos esos comentarios por lo cual no hubo problemas, por lo menos ahora no..

musa tenemos que hablar—dijo layla seria.  
que, ahora no puedo por cierto que infantil te comportaste—dije molesta.  
lo siento solo quiero lo mejor, y no creo que tengas que estar con un chupa sangre—dijo layla asi haciendo explotar la bomba.  
CALLATE!, no vuelvas a llamarlo asi, por cierto soy muy grande como para decidir sola—dije saliendo hacia al bosque.  
musa te ah sucedido algo—pregunto riven preocupado.  
no, vale tengo que ir por leña—dije mintiendo.  
bien no tardes no creo poder sobrevivir, con todos juntos alla—dijo riendo.  
vale, no tardo—dije riendo.

llevaba ya mucho rato caminando por el bosque, es agradable aunque ya eh tardado riven dijo que había problemas pero la verdad esqe no lo parece, es hasta en cierto punto agradable aunque bueno me siento cómoda aquí, aun no puedo creer que layla lo llamara así sabiendo que yo lo amo ciertamente no esta bien, no es mi madre…

hahaha y de pronto estas sola—escuche la voz de darcy haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuero entero.  
que es lo que quieres—pregunte lo más tranquila posible, aunque estaba nerviosa.  
vine a desasirme de ti, digamos que estropeas todo—dijo mirándome furiosa.  
eso no lo conseguirás—dije molesta asi soltándole una cachetada sin haberme dado cuenta de que hacía.  
me has abofeteado?—dijo aun mas enojada que antes.  
yo, lo siento no fue mi—dije nerviosa.  
estas muerta—dijo aventándome contra un árbol, entonces pensé "justo como al principio" .  
ah..—dije quejándome de dolor.  
estas sola, dime que se siente? Estar frente a tu asesino..Hahaha—dijo mirándome.  
Siempre lo eh estado pero sabes una cosa, en todo este tiempo sola eh aprendido algo, y sabes que es, sucede que es que tus enemigos al atacarte sin previo aviso te temen, aprenderlo no es difícil—dije riendo aun adolorida.  
Enserio creps que te tengo miedo? Vale que esta loca y pérdida—dijo tomando la forma de un puma.

en cuanto la vi convertirse mis ojos reflejaban el temor, que sentía sabia que iba a morir si no pedía ayuda pero como hacerlo si ella esta frente mío esperando para matarme, la única opción un mensaje, espero que funcione…

_riven, ayúdame estoy atrapada, darcy se ah transformado en un puma, estoy muerta..No olvides que te amo.._

atte.: musa..

dime musa? Un último deseo—pregunto riendo.  
si, a decir verdad tengo uno, aléjate de mi—dije lanzándole una roca en una de sus patas.  
Ahh, lo pagaras—dijo abalanzándose sobre mi.

Era una lucha a muerte yo ya tenía sangre escurriendo de uno de mis brazos, ella también se notaba cansada yo le había podido cortar con una piedra pero ella lleva ventaja, al poder escaparme corrí hacia la parte más densa del bosque, ella claro me siguió, llegamos cerca de un lago el lago roca luz, era ahora o nunca.

toma esto—dije enterrándole una pequeña navaja en el estomago lo suficiente profundo para lastimarla y que sangrara.  
que me has hecho—dijo logrando golpearme con una de sus patas en la cabeza, pronto me vi cayendo al lago.

.:RIVEN:.

sentí mi celular vibrar era un mensaje de musa…

_riven, ayúdame estoy atrapada, darcy se ah transformado en un puma, estoy muerta..No olvides que te amo.._

atte.: musa..  
  
en cuanto termine de leer sentí una necesidad de ir a donde estaba tuve que disculparme con sus amigos, Salí y cuando estaba lo suficiente lejos corrí busque por todos lados pero lo único que encontré era sangre tirada, era de musa sentí una rabia recorrer mi cuerpo, estaba rompiendo todo ami alcance esta fuera de control, seguí un camino viendo pisadas..Llegue hasta el lago roca luz donde vi a darcy tirada inconsciente, pero no había rastro de musa, pronto mi mirada se fijo en el lago salía sangre..Decidí meterme sentía que ahí estaba musa…

*bloom estoy en el lago roca luz donde estan*  
*riven, se han escapado lo siento*  
*necesito que vengan para aca ahora, musa esta ahogándose*  
*entonces, morirá..Flora lo vio*  
*cállate, solo vengan*

la vi en el fondo se veía mal, la tome y empecé a nadar hacia la superficie al llegar ya no estaba darcy supongo que se la han llevado, puse a musa en el suelo e intente hacer que escupiera el agua pero todo era inútil, se había ido..

No..Noo—grite furioso.  
Riven, estas..Bien—pregunto bloom nerviosa.  
Esta muerta! Esta muerta—dije gritando.  
riven contrólate..—dijo stella asustada.  
no..! dije corriendo lejos de ahí hasta llegar a mi cuarto.

_24-marzo-13  
04:06 pm_

musa esta muerta, no cumplí mi promesa, no pude siquiera defenderla ella murió pensando en que era un traidor y que no hice nada para protejerla, solo no puedo dejar de pensar en como la saque del agua, como intente traerla de vuelta e como eh fallado, pero vengare su muerte..

riven.

  
.:FLORA:.

es hora de irnos musa—dije sonriendo.  
no quisiera, pero es lo mejor—dijo triste.  
oye sonríe, después podrás estar con el—escuche decir a helio.  
pero el cree que estoy muerta—dijo llorando.  
pero no lo estas, vamos se hace tarde—dije tomándola del brazo.  
bien—dijo resignada.  
helio ya sabes el plan, solo di que volveré en un mes—dije yéndome con musa.

**Aviso importante: verán como ya saben no eh podido actualizar muy seguido, ahora tardare un poco mas ya que bueno tengo que terminar otra de mis historias para haci concentrarme mucho mas en esta, la otra historia se llama: Un nuevo inicio, también es del winx club, espero que no les moleste pero mas o menos actualizare cada tercer dia, por otra parte tengo en mente hacer una historia mas pero esta será de ANGEL'S FRIENDS quisiera saber su opinión y gracias a todos los que leen mi historia..**

se despide carol..


	6. Chapter 6: un sentimiento parte 1

Ola esta es mi segunda historia sobre el winx club será un poco diferente..Ya que los personajes son vampiros..Ahora algo importante:  
**winx club no me pertenece, le pertenece a Iginio Straffi & a rambow s.r.l…**otra cosa muy importante es que el apellido de algunos de los personajes que aparecerán aquí..los saque de un libro de **L. **  
algunos aspectos importantes serán estos:  
**.:NARRADOR:.  
.:PUNTO DE VISTA DE UN PERSONAJE:  
~SUEÑOS~  
*PALABRAS EN LA MENTE*  
-LLAMADAS-**

ahora sin más que decir los invito a leer..  
**  
Eugesilva:**** gracias por tu reviews, y de hecho para saber si le pasara algo a musa pues tendrás que leer bien el capitulo, ya que será algo confuso pero espero que te guste igual que los demás eh igual cuídate y besos.  
****  
Winxmusa**:** si eso estaba pensando en leer libros e ver películas algo asi para que se me metan mas ideas a la cabeza, gracias por tu consejo ;) eh igual Gracias por tu reviews, cuídate y besos.**

Diario de un vampiro capitulo 6: un sentimiento..

.:MUSA:.

habían pasado dos dias desde que riven creyó que estaba muerta para todos había acabado un inicio de una hermosa historia para otros era solo el comienzo..

flora sabes ah pasado una semana no esta bien mentirle asi—dije preocupada.  
lo se musa, pero quieres que lo maten?—dijo nerviosa.  
conviérteme—dije segura.  
que? No, no puedo hacer eso—dijo temblando.  
por favor flora solo hazlo—dije suplicando.  
no lo are estas equivocada—dijo riendo un poco  
podemos volver ahora?—dije seria.  
no, bueno si pero..  
entonces volvamos ya—dije nerviosa.  
bien, pero si sucede algo será mi culpa, lo sabes—dijo guardando las cosas.  
será mia me arriesgare no puedo mentirle asi—dije sonriendo un poco.  
bien vamos—dijo riendo.

salimos al aeropuerto estaba muy nerviosa no sabía si riven podría perdonarme, después de haberle echo creer que estaba muerta, solo me quedaba esperar el viaje empezaba a las 2:40 en media hora camine un momento por el aeropuerto..a lo lejos dividise unas sombras parecían vampiros pero quienes serian?..paso el tiempo eh flora fue por mi rápidamente..el vuelo seria largo..

.:RIVEN:.

oye jake has visto..lo estas leyendo—dije mirando el diario en sus manos.  
dime, te has enamorado de musa cierto?—dijo mirándome.  
tu dijiste que no se leen esas cosas a menos que el vampiro haya muerto!—dije molesto  
musa esta viva—dijo riendo.  
es mentira, no vuelvas a decirlo—dije furioso.  
Esta viva, viene en camino con flora, enserio creíste que iba flora por distracción—dijo serio.  
eso es mentira!, dime cuándo volverá—dije gritando.  
Primero dime, sabes que morirá de cualquier forma?—dijo serio.  
Como has dicho?—dije confundido.  
Simple si no la convierten, muere asi de fácil—dijo sonriendo un poco molesto.  
Ya cállate devuélveme eso—dije quitándole el diario…

_1-abril-13  
06:58  
jake me ah dicho que musa esta viva aun me cuesta creerlo es decir yo la vi morir, aunque aun siento su esencia siento que esta aquí más que nunca, pero es cierto que si vuelve la mataran si no la convierto, no sé cuándo podría suceder, pero si esta viva como es que ah podido mentirme asi, como ah podido hacerlo?_

Riven.

la noche cayo me encontraba en la casa de musa al parecer todo había sido una mentira cruel de jake, cuando iba a irme escuche que abrían la puerta..

Así que era cierto—dije mirando a musa.  
Yo, riven..Escucha solo me aleje por protegerte—dijo llorando.  
Shh, no llores..Solo olvídalo—dije serio.  
Yo no me hubiera perdonado que hubieras muerto—dijo seria.  
no debiste haber vuelto—dije serio.  
pues lo hice—dijo gritando.  
no debiste..no ahora—dije gritándole.  
yo..  
Debo irme..Después vendré a verte solo no salgas—dije molesto

.:MUSA:.

-ola musa estas bien?—pregunto layla por teléfono.  
-si layla eh vuelto pueden volver a mi casa—dije sin ánimos.  
-escucha es difícil pero ya pasara—dijo triste.  
-lo se, solo lo hice por su bien—dije llorando un poco.  
-escúchame musa..No llores el lo entenderá—dijo dándome ánimos, aunque no funcionan.  
-bien, mm los espero aquí, no tarden—dije triste y asi colgando.

subí a recostarme, estaba cansada quería dormir pero escuche unos pasos en la escalera, Sali a mirar quien era, mi sorpresa fue encontrarme a ice..así que subí y me escondí en el ático..

Musa..Donde te escondes pequeña cobarde—dijo buscando en las recamaras—te voy a encontrar y cuando lo haga estarás perdida—dijo riendo maliciosamente—lo que le hiciste a mi hermana no tiene perdón, escuchaste sal de donde te escondas—dijo gritando nuevamente..haciendo que mi pierna golpeara un mueble asi delatándome—aquí estas…  
déjame—dije pateándola mientras bajaba del atico.  
Estas muerta musa—dijo persiguiéndome.  
Eso dijo darcy ah? Y mírame aquí estoy—dije corriendo por la casa.  
ella no pudo pero yo si!—dijo tirándome al suelo..  
dejadme empaz..que quieres?—dije gritando..

**Siento la tardanza a todos los que leen mi historia pero estos dias no han sido muy buenos eh estado enferma y todo eso, aparte surgieron unos pequeños problemas por aquí con mi amiga eh una persona ahora mi amiga me pidió que continuara la historia sin ella asi que bueno no importa ya se arreglaron los problemas pero ya no estará muy seguido por aquí ella aun asi me mandara los cap, por otra parte tengo que ponerme al dia eh subir mas seguido los capítulos ahora lamento de verdad que este sea muy corto..pues lo seguire yo carol..por algunos asuntos por ahí, mm este cap se dividirá en don partes espero poder publicar mañana el siguiente capitulo…al igual que el capitulo 17 de un nuevo aviso…no desesperéis ya subiré mas seguido eh si tienen alguna queja o sugerencia díganmela..eh espero sus reviews…**

me despido Carol


	7. Chapter 7:un sentimiento parte 2

Ola esta es mi segunda historia sobre el winx club será un poco diferente..Ya que los personajes son vampiros..Ahora algo importante:  
**winx club no me pertenece, le pertenece a Iginio Straffi & a rambow s.r.l…**otra cosa muy importante es que el apellido de algunos de los personajes que aparecerán aquí..los saque de un libro de **L. **  
algunos aspectos importantes serán estos:  
**.:NARRADOR:.  
.:PUNTO DE VISTA DE UN PERSONAJE:  
~SUEÑOS~  
*PALABRAS EN LA MENTE*  
-LLAMADAS-**

ahora sin más que decir los invito a leer..  
**  
winxmusa: ****si pobre pero a veces las cosas se hacen por amor, tal como lo hizo musa y aquí esta el otro cap..******

Eugesilva:** gracias por tu reviews, jajá si lo se ice también es cobarde…si eso de ir a su casa cuando esta sola no es nada valiente jajaja, si fue una muy mala broma, pero en este cap. sabrás por qué..Musa se hiso pasar por muerta..que bueno que te siga encantando la nove..Como al principio gracias por leerla cuídate y besos..**

Diario de un vampiro capitulo 7: un sentimiento parte 2

.:ICE:.

sabes muy bien lo que quiero—dije tirando a musa al suelo.  
no me importan tus amenazas—dijo gritando.  
sabes musa, yo creo que esta vez estarás muerta—dije tratando de asfixiarla.  
no, no—dijo golpeándome asi logrando que la soltara  
estas muer—yo no lo creo—dijo bloom llegando.  
tu, sabes me tienes harta—dije atacándola.  
yo creo que no—dijo tomándome del cuello.  
suéltame, no eres capaz!—dije retándola.  
deja a mi hermana—dijo stormy lo cual me alegro.  
una reunión familiar..quien falta a ya se..la cobarde de darcy—dijo bloom riendo.  
suéltala—dijo stormy mas fuerte.  
bien como quieras—dijo votándome hacia la ventana.

.:MUSA:.

mientras bloom peleaba con ice e stormy yo observaba por la ventana vi varias sombras muy oscuras no se definía nada si eran mujeres hombre nada podía distinguirse..mas que no eran humanos lo cual significa que son..dios son vampiros…

bloom—dije gritando.  
que sucede—dijo dejando inconsciente a ice.  
hay..hay vampiros afuera..—dije con voz temerosa.  
son los demás cierto?—pregunto preocupada.  
no..no se quien son musa!—dije gritando al sentir un golpe…

.:BLOOM:.

Musa—dije viéndola inconsciente.  
ola bloom, tiempo sin verte hahaha—esa voz hiso que me helara.  
ANDY—dije molesta.  
Parece que no estás feliz de verme—dijo sonriendo.  
No, ni yo tampoco—dijo sky poniéndose frente mío.  
valla..valla tu novio cierto?—dijo Andy tranquilo.  
asi es, ahora vete..—dije segura.  
solo vengo por ella—dijo señalando a musa.  
aléjate de ella—dijo riven entrando.  
asi que es cierto, la amas?—dijo mirándola.—pobre..lo siento hahahahha dolor—dijo mirando a musa.  
Ahhhhhh—grito musa desesperada.  
Basta—dijo riven con el puño apretado.  
Hagamos una tregua, yo la llevo con terer..y bueno los dejo vivir—dijo sonriendo.  
Mientes—dije furiosa.  
eres tan inteligente o es tu poder?—dijo Andy acercándose ami.  
Ehy tres metros lejos de ella—dijo sky furioso.  
asi que sky cierto?—dijo mirándolo detalladamente.  
si, además se que no la llevaras con terer, solo quieres desacerté de ella por tus propias manos o me equivoco?—dijo mirándolo desafiante.  
ola Andy—dijo stella sonriente.  
ola stella, que te trae por aquí—dijo sonriendo.  
esto..control total—dijo mirando a Andy, mientras sus ojos se tornaban negros..  
Soltadle—dijo una voz femenina.  
Nina..que sorpresa—dijo stella haciendo que Andy la golpeara.  
ehy Andy contrólate—dijo Nina tocándose la mejilla.  
esta controlado por mi, hasta podría hacer que te mate—dijo stella riendo.  
no lo creo—dijo nina segura.  
bien, Andy dolor..a Nina—dijo stella descontrolada.  
stella, contrólate—dijo Brandon llegando al lugar.  
ella mato a mama—dijo stella mirando como Nina se retorcía en el suelo.  
control mental—dijo sell entrando.  
Vete ahora sell—dijo riven molesto.  
Veo que la amas demasiado pero, esta muriendo?—dijo sarcásticamente.

Andy cayó al suelo desmayado, mientras Nina comenzaba a sangrar, riven estaba protegiendo a musa, sky y yo mirábamos fijamente a sell, stella estaba controlando la mente de Nina, hasta el grado de herirla demasiado estaba fuera de control..Brandon la saco del lugar para hacer que se controlara…

dámela riven y nada sucederá—dijo sell riendo.  
la mataras lo se—dijo riven furioso.  
solo dámela ahora—dijo sell molesto.  
jamás—dijo riven saliendo con musa en sus brazos.  
olvídalo sell—dije sonriendo.  
Quítate bloom..—dijo furioso.  
Si quieres pasar, bueno tendré que destrozarte—dije segura.  
Volveremos por ella—dijo desapareciendo con Andy y Nina.

.:RIVEN:.

Musa, amor despierta—dije moviéndola suavemente.  
que sucede..en dónde estamos?—dijo confundida.  
estas a salvo—dijo layla mirándola.  
me duele la cabeza—dijo quejándose un poco.  
eso es normal, si te ataca un vampiro—dije serio.  
si, ahora lo recuerdo—dijo mirándome.  
TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE EL—dijo layla molesta.  
TU NO ERES NADIE LAYLA—dijo musa retándola.  
SI, LO SE PERO SOLO QUIERO LO MEJOR PARA TI Y EL NO LO ES—dijo mirándome molesta.  
A TI QUE TE IMPORTA MI VIDA..!—dijo musa enojada.  
ME IMPORTA DEMASIADO, SOLO VOLVAMOS A GARDENIA..dijo layla tomando la mano de musa.  
JAMAS VETE LAYLA VETE.!—dijo musa quitando su mano y señalando la puerta.

_4-abril-13  
03:55_

layla se había ido, no sabía que decir, yo solo quiero que este a salvo, se que si la dejo ahora aun así la matarían la eh metido en esto y ahora no debo dejarla jamás…esto esta mal se que si no la convierto todo acabara pero no puedo hacerlo no ahora, no se si podría verla cambiar de un dia para otro..solo quiero lo mejor para ella..se que es difícil pero tendremos que seguir aquí, ir a la escuela eh tener cuidado de quienes nos rodean..solo asi podre mantenerla a salvo..la amo tanto no puedo perderla, no ahora…

riven..

que tanto escribes?—pregunto mirándome.  
unas cosas—dije sonriendo un poco.  
se, que te preocupo riven pero también se que conmigo podrías morir—dijo sollozando un poco.  
y tu también, si no te convierto—dije evitando su mirada.  
oye, déjame tomar esa elección ami—dijo volteando mi cara para ver mis ojos.  
bien—dije para después besarla.  
te amo..—dijo abrazándome.  
yo también te amo—dije besándole la cabeza.


	8. Chapter 8: la eleccion

Ola esta es mi segunda historia sobre el winx club será un poco diferente..Ya que los personajes son vampiros..Ahora algo importante:  
**winx club no me pertenece, le pertenece a Iginio Straffi & a rambow s.r.l…**otra cosa muy importante es que el apellido de algunos de los personajes que aparecerán aquí..los saque de un libro de **L. **  
algunos aspectos importantes serán estos:  
**.:NARRADOR:.  
.:PUNTO DE VISTA DE UN PERSONAJE:  
~SUEÑOS~  
*PALABRAS EN LA MENTE*  
-LLAMADAS-**

ahora sin más que decir los invito a leer..  
**  
winxmusa: ****que bueno que te encantara el capitulo anterior y bueno aquí el otro cap..cuídate y besos…******

Eugesilva:** jajá si lo se ahora si que estan en un tremendo lio y de hecho ese el punto esqe Andy sea así, muy malo gracias por decir que esta hermosa e que te encanta cada vez mas..cuídate y besos…**

Diario de un vampiro capitulo 8: la elección..

.:MUSA:.  
_  
"Hay veces en que piensas que tu futuro, siempre ah sido escogido por ti…que creps que tu vida será igual a la de los demás..una familia cosas como vivir a cada segundo…sin importar nada, pero que pasa cuando encuentras una persona, y no importase nada ni nadie todo es muy rápido, el tiempo eso es lo que siempre ah faltado..Pero estarías dispuesto a dejar tu vida humana, por una inmortal?"_

Musa..Musa donde estas…?—dijo nabu.  
Vale nabu, no grites todo esta bien que tal layla?—pregunte al escuchar su voz.  
esta devastada después de su pelea..—dijo nabu tranquilo.  
Escucha nabu se que, no es fácil para nadie pero la elección es mía..no suya—dije segura.  
lo se solo layla esta preocupada por ti es decir, tantos años de amistad juntas..y no puedo creer que esto esté pasando..Ni siquiera…  
escucha bien nabu, se que ella me quiere demasiado pero no puede remplazar a mi madre!—dije molesta a punto de llorar…

**Flash back:**

musa cariño donde estas?  
mama, encuéntrame..  
vamos musa es tarde debes dormir..  
aun es temprano solo un juego mas!  
mañana jugaremos..  
bien tu ganas, mañana cantaras? Mama?  
si cariño, mañana será una gran noche..

**La noche siguiente:**

musa..  
mama, que sucede estas bien?  
cariño, no olvides que te amo..  
tu tampoco mama, sabes que siempre te amare!

**Fin flash back.**

Musa..Musa?  
Escucha nabu, vete ahora—dije apretando los puños.  
Bien, te veré después, siento haberte molestado.—dijo yéndose.  
-oye musa donde te encuentras-  
-en la calle cerca del bosque por qué?-  
-sal de ahí no preguntes porque solo hazlo-  
-bloom pero-  
-sal ahora, te veré en la puerta de la escuela ahora-

Salí a toda prisa, escalofríos seguidos recorrían mi cuerpo, tenía una sensación extraña como si me vigilaran de vez en cuanto miraba hacia atrás para asegurarme de que nadie me seguía, pronto caí al suelo al chocar con alguien…

vamos musa arriba—dijo bloom dándome su mano.  
lo siento no mire por donde iba—dije tomando su mano.  
lo se estás muy distraída..por cierto has pensado en lo que sucederá—dijo mirándome.  
Bloom, no sé qué es lo que quiero—dije caminando.  
Te entiendo siempre es difícil—dijo stella apareciendo.  
ola stella, por que dices eso?—dije intrigada.  
vamos a casa ahí te explicaremos todo—dijo bloom caminando.

el camino fue silencioso no se a que se refería stella una vez dentro de mi casa subimos a la recamara eh pusimos pestillo en todas las puertas de acceso a la casa eh ventanas excepto las de mi recamara, pronto stella se sentó en el suelo, seguida de bloom y después de mi…

escucha musa, escoger si ser un vampiro o no es difícil—dijo mirándome tranquila.  
pero que tiene que ver eso con tigo?—dije confundida.  
mi vida siempre fue normal, una chica fanática por la moda y por los chicos..Mi vida era tranquila después en el segundo año conocí a bloom, ella siempre se me había hecho muy bonita, yo no tenía ni idea en que lio estaba metida, ella tenía un novio llamado Andy, bloom una tarde intento dejarlo pero él se negó, así que me interpuse en su camino antes de que pudiera abofetearla, ese fue un error muy claro..Después de eso fuimos a casa esa noche bloom estaría en mi casa, todo siguió igual que antes tranquilo...una tarde el día de mi cumpleaños me organizaron una fiesta por mis recién 17 la fiesta acabo a las 9 de la noche bloom insistió para quedarme en su casa pero no acepte porque mi padre marco varias veces…-dijo suspirando un momento—así que Salí camino a casa pase por unas calles oscuras..sentí unos pasos pero no tome importancia, ese otro error..sentí un jalón en el brazo eh después un ardor para perder la conciencia, desperté en el hospital..Andy fue quien me volvió esto—dijo sonriendo un poco.

no sabía que decir estaba atemorizada, el tan solo pensar que eso podría sucederme ami después de un rato bloom y stella se fueron..me quede pensando en todo lo que me había contando…

.:RIVEN:.

Hoy ella elegirá, escucha riven debes de respetar lo que escoja—escuche decir a flora.  
es solo que no puedo pensar que elija esto—dije tranquilo.  
ella decidirá, lo que sea mejor—dijo flora saliendo.  
riven..  
Ahora que quieres jake?—dije molesto.  
Escoja lo que escoja es ser esto o morir en manos de Andy—dijo serio.  
crees que no lo se?—dije furioso.  
Solo, quería que lo tuvieras en mente, que no es hora de irte?—dijo tranquilo.

Salí de casa, esta vez decidí ir como cualquier humano, caminando en si no fue mucho tiempo ya que la casa de musa no estaba demasiado lejos como podrían llegar a pensar toque la puerta esperando respuesta…

ola—dijo somnolienta.  
ola, durmiendo?—dije sonriendo un poco.  
si, me despertaste pero no importa—dijo dejándome pasar.  
lo siento—dije tranquilo.  
ah habido noticias..?—dijo preocupada.  
no hasta ahora no, han vuelto a aparecer..por suerte—dije mirándola.  
bien, riven—dijo susurrando.  
que sucede?—dije tomando su mentón para haci lograr ver su mirada.  
eh tomado una decisión, y espero que la respete bien?—dijo algo seria.  
bien, escucho—dije preparándome para lo peor.  
eh, decidido que..—dijo suspirando un poco.  
dime—dije interrumpiendo el silencio.  
qui..quiero ser como tu—dijo bajando la mirada, haci logrando que sintiera un puñalada por la espalda.  
estas segura—dije aun no convencido.  
si..—dijo suspirando.  
bien...esta decidido—dije levantándome para después salir por la puerta.

_04:35  
riven  
15-abril-13_

esto esta mal ella no debió escoger este camino, se que después querrá volver a ser como antes y sé que jamás lograra serlo de nuevo, no puedo hacer esto almenoz yo no podría convertirla en esto que soy jamás me perdonaría verla sufrir de tal forma como lo es esta no!

  
.:ANDY:.

pero veamos que hay aquí—dije mirando a musa.  
que..que quieres—dijo asustada.  
pero mírate cariño eres todo un festín—dije mirando su cuello.  
el cual no probaras—dijo saliendo de la casa..  
"Perfecto con lo que me divierte jugar con la cena"

Salí corriendo tras ella se interno en el bosque un grave error..

Parece que no eres muy rápida—dije poniéndome en su camino.  
Déjame—dijo retrocediendo un poco.  
Vamos estas asustada?—dije riendo.  
Mantén tu distancia—dijo caminando mas atrás.  
no lo creo—dije votándola al suelo.  
que quieres?—dijo tratando de reincorporarse.  
fácil, quiero a bloom, pero pensándolo bien tienes un mes para traerla a mi trampa o bueno mueres—dije riendo.  
pero ella no es tuya!, ya no mas—dijo gritando.  
en ese caso—dije listo para matarla.  
iré..iré con tigo—dijo bloom llegando a l lugar.  
magnifico, buena elección—dije riendo.  
bloom no—dijo musa bajando la mirada.  
estaré bien, ve a casa—dijo mientras desaparecíamos..

**Aviso: primero que nada perdón por el retraso se que los eh abandonado mucho últimamente pero hay ciertos problemas que se deben arreglar por aquí desde editar los capítulos como otras cositas por ahí..ahora quiero agradecer a todo los que leen mi historia eh a winxmusa & eugesilva por animarme a seguir con este pequeño proyecto, este fic tendrá como máximo 20 capítulos pero también pienso en una segunda parte..por lo mientras tardare un poco mas en subir los cap, pero siempre estarán a mas tardar los viernes por la tarde como ahora..me despido cuídense e besos..**


	9. Chapter 9: la guerra se desata parte 1

Ola esta es mi segunda historia sobre el winx club será un poco diferente..Ya que los personajes son vampiros..Ahora algo importante:  
**winx club no me pertenece, le pertenece a Iginio Straffi & a rambow s.r.l…**otra cosa muy importante es que el apellido de algunos de los personajes que aparecerán aquí..los saque de un libro de **L. **  
algunos aspectos importantes serán estos:  
**.:NARRADOR:.  
.:PUNTO DE VISTA DE UN PERSONAJE:  
~SUEÑOS~  
*PALABRAS EN LA MENTE*  
-LLAMADAS-**

ahora sin más que decir los invito a leer..  
**  
winxmusa:**** grax por comprender pff estos dias no son los mejores pero aquí esta el cap..cuídate y besos…******

Eugesilva: **gracias por entender jaja si la cara que va a poner..Cuídate y besos…**

Blood Tears for Eternity: qué bueno que te guste la historia y espero seguir viendo por aca tus reviews cuídate y besos..  
  
Diario de un vampiro capitulo 9: guerra desatada..

.:SKY:.

Riven bloom esta tardando demasiado—dije preocupado.  
Seguro se entretuvo con musa—dijo algo preocupado también.  
musa viene en camino tiene algo importante que decir—dijo helio entrando a la sala.  
como lo sabes—dije olvidando su don.  
don enamorado mi don—dijo sonriendo.

pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos cuando tocaron la puerta inmediatamente fui a abrir para encontrarme a una musa con varios raspones en la cara y brazos también se notaba cansada pero sus ojos mostraban preocupación…

se los dije—dijo helio tranquilo.  
que sucedió musa, estas bien?—dije preocupado.  
bloom—fue lo único que salió de su boca.  
Donde esta ella—dije preocupado.  
no..no..no lo sé—dijo en estado de shock.  
santo cielo pero que te paso en la ropa—dijo stella alterada.  
Bloom ella—dijo pero no termino de hablar las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.  
musa?—dijo riven preocupado.  
no, no puedo bloom ella..ella—dijo aun llorando.  
Escucha tranquila déjame intentar algo puedo?—dijo riven mirándola.

.:RIVEN:.

veré lo que paso de acuerdo—dije mientras musa asentía con la cabeza.  
bien, iré por ropa mientras averiguan que sucedió—dijo stella subiendo las escaleras.  
tranquila—dije tomando sus manos.

_"pero veamos que hay aquí—dijo Andy mirando a musa.  
que..que quieres—dijo musa asustada.  
pero mírate cariño eres todo un festín—dijo Andy mirando su cuello.  
el cual no probaras—dijo musa saliendo de la casa..  
Perfecto con lo que me divierte jugar con la cena"_

"Parece que no eres muy rápida—dijo Andy poniéndome en su camino.  
Déjame—dijo musa retrocediendo un poco.  
Vamos estas asustada?—dijo Andy riendo.  
Mantén tu distancia—dijo musa caminando más atrás.  
no lo creo—dije Andy votándola al suelo.  
que quieres?—dijo musa tratando de reincorporarse.  
fácil, quiero a bloom, pero pensándolo bien tienes un mes para traerla a mi trampa o bueno mueres—dije Andy riendo.  
pero ella no es tuya!, ya no mas—dijo musa gritando.  
en ese caso—dijo Andy listo para matarla.  
iré..iré con tigo—dijo bloom llegando a l lugar.  
magnifico, buena elección—dijo Andy riendo.  
bloom no—dijo musa bajando la mirada.  
estaré bien, ve a casa—dijo bloom mientras desaparecían.."

tengo la ropa—dijo stella.  
vamos ve con stella—dije soltándola aun con las imágenes en mi mente.  
que sucede riven?—dijo sky desesperado.  
es bloom, la tiene Andy—dije rendido.  
maldita sea!, maldita sea..donde estan—dijo golpeando todo a su paso.  
Cálmate sky—dijo Brandon tirándolo al suelo.  
NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME—dijo gritando.  
SOLO ESCUCHA—dije perdiendo la cordura.  
SUELTENME USTEDES NO ENTIENDEN NADA—dijo soltándose y saliendo por la puerta.

tuve que pedirle a todos que se reunieran en la sala incluida a musa quien ahora ya podía hablar y moverse tranquila..todos estaban en la sala menos sky quien perdió la cordura y salió tras bloom..

y sky—dijo flora rompiendo el silencio.  
se fue—dije serio.  
pero esqe esta mal de la chaveta—dijo stella enojada.  
escucha bloom esta con Andy entiendes?—dije algo desesperado.  
maldita sea—dijo stella apretando los puños.  
debemos ingeniar un plan, claro quitando a sky quien se ah ido—dije seguro.  
y bueno que propones?—dijo flora seria.  
Tal vez debamos ponerle una trampa algo por lo cual valla sin duda alguna pero qué?—dije pensando.  
yo—dijo musa seria.  
estas de broma..valla otra que esta mal de la chaveta—dijo stella enojada.  
que valla sin duda alguna ah?, pues bueno ira por mi sin pensarlo—dijo musa tranquila.  
no..no te voy a arriesgar—dije seguro.  
vale pues es mi culpa y no vas a detenerme—dijo saliendo por la puerta.  
musa—dije gritando.  
solo sigámosla, tal vez funcione—dijo Brandon sonriendo de lado.

.:MUSA:.

camine por mucho tiempo no supe cuanto estaba a las afueras de la ciudad esperando lo peor se que es muy tonto haberme puesto de señuelo pero solo así recuperaremos a bloom..

hay alguien ahí?—dije escuchando las ramas quebrarse, pero solo hubo silencio.  
Hmp. Hm—busque por todas partes pero no sabía de donde provenía el ruido.  
pero que hay aquí—escuche una voz de mujer.  
quien eres?—dije temblando un poco.  
Nina..acaso te has olvidado de mi—dijo saliendo con bloom como prisionera.  
suéltala—dije segura.  
hagamos un trato—dijo sonriendo—tu vienes conmigo y bueno bloom se va—dijo seria.  
como se que no mientes—dije retándola.  
muy inteligente pero estas tentando su vida?—dijo apretándola del cuello.  
lo are..—dije rindiéndome.  
buena elección..ahora..  
suéltalas—dijo sky enojado.  
tiempo sin vernos sky pero digamos que no quiero—dijo empujando a bloom hacia el acantilado.  
yo ire por ella—dije saltando también.

Choque contra el agua pero no había rastros de bloom me sumergí mas hasta que la vi luchando por soltarse intente cortar las sogas pero no funcionaba nada intente subir con ella pero no pude decidí tomar aire y cuando tuve suficiente otra vez, me sumergí esta vez ya la estaba logrando soltar pero la presión era demasiada, lo logramos estaba libre pero pronto sentí mi aire acabarse y quede inconsciente..

.:BLOOM:.

Salí con bloom a la orilla del agua, estaba más pálida de costumbre pero estaría bien solo era por el frio y la presión que quedo inconsciente, la tome en brazos y fui con ella a casa..la recosté en una de las recamaras y Salí para esperar a los demás..

estas bien?—dijo sky llegando a casa.  
si, lo estoy pero que sucedió?—dije confundida.  
donde esta musa—dijo riven desesperado.  
esta arriba pero que paso—dije preocupada.  
Nina esta muerta, debo irme con musa—dijo riven subiendo las escaleras..

.:RIVEN:.

musa—dije entrando en la habitación.  
que sucede—dijo despertando.  
estas bien, no estas herida—dije acercándome.  
no, solo cansada que sucedió?—dijo sonriendo un poco.  
sucedió que te pusiste de señuelo, estas loca—dije sonriendo de lado.  
pero me amas cierto?—dijo sonriendo mas.  
asi es te amo—dije besándola en los labios..


End file.
